1. Wireless Data Processing Devices and Networks
The use of wireless devices has become an increasing part of everyday life. Wireless devices have become popular due to their portability, convenience and ease of use. Today, wireless devices offer a myriad of functions including telephony functions, location services, email, multimedia playback, and electronic calendaring, to name a few. Integrated circuit technology has allowed for the miniaturization of circuits into smaller and smaller form factors; allowing for additional functionality and services to become available on wireless devices. Additionally, decreasing memory sizes have permitted wireless devices to store larger and larger amounts of information. As a result, wireless networks are rapidly expanding bandwidth and services to accommodate this increase in wireless information and functionality.
2. Secure Authentication
Various techniques exist for authenticating users on networks. For example, many networks require a user to enter a user name and password to gain access to network resources. A more secure and more complex mechanism for user authentication is accomplished with a “SecureID” card. The SecureID card generates an authentication code at periodic intervals (e.g., 30 or 60 seconds) using a built-in clock and the card's factory-encoded random key (referred to as a “seed”) which is different for each SecureID card. A user authenticating to a network resource such as a server or a firewall needs to enter both a personal identification number and the authentication code being displayed at that moment on their RSA SecurID token. The server or other network resource has a real-time clock synchronized with the built-in clock of the SecureID card. The server checks the authentication code against what the user entered, and makes the decision to allow or deny access.
One problem with SecureID authentication is that users are required to continually carry around a SecureID card in order to gain access to network resources. Moreover, SecureID cards are relatively complex and costly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a less costly and burdensome alternative to SecureID authentication.